


cool cool death

by WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Body Modification, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Каждый в Найт-сити мечтает умереть легендой.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	cool cool death

**Author's Note:**

> Аудио: Mujuice — 1997  
> Видео:  
> Cyberpunk 2077 — No Save Point by Yankee and the Brave (Run the Jewels)  
> Cyberpunk 2077 – официальный трейлер с Е3 2018  
> Cyberpunk 2077 – Официальный кинематографический трейлер с Е3 2019


End file.
